This is it
by Bexxi86
Summary: That was it, right? The other side was collapsing and Kol had no way out, or did he?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I do not own the Vampire Diaries. **

**_Here's something new for you guys. Let me know if I should continue or not._**

* * *

"This is it, isn't it?" I asked quietly to the person standing in front of me, who was just looking out at the desolate field in front of us. I walked up next to him as we started to feel the wind blowing.

"I guess it is." He responded in a saddening tone before turning to look at me. "Who are you? And why are you here?" He asked quickly, and I let out a small laugh.

"Hell of a time for introductions, don't you think?" I asked back, trying to diffuse the tension, as we both knew the end was near.

"It would be nice to at least know who I am going to be dragged to hell with." He responded with a chuckle. I looked up at his dark eyes and smiled.

"I'm Rebecca, but people used to call me 'B'. And I'm obviously here because I'm dead, same as you." I told him with a sad laugh. I saw him smile for a second then turn down to look at me again.

"My sister's name is Rebekah," He whispered before snapping out of his small reverie. "And I would be-,"

"Kol Mikaelson, I know." I responded for him, already knowing exactly who he was. He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Let me guess, a witch?" He asked and I nodded my head. "Why are you here? Of all the places you could be to die your final death, why chose this spot?"

I was intrigued at his curiosity. I took a deep breath (not like it did much) and sighed.

"No one should die alone." I responded simply, looking at the sunset in the distance. I could feel the other side dissolving, the winds were picking up and I knew it would be soon. We stayed silent for a few moments before he reached his hand out and grabbed mine.

"Thank you." He replied almost unheard. The wind was getting stronger and stronger and I looked up at the man standing next to me.

I was about to just let go and have the darkness take me when I suddenly had an idea.

"Do you trust me?" I asked him suddenly and he turned to look down at me with a confused expression.

"What are you-?" He asked as I squeezed his hand tighter.

"Saving our asses, are you coming?" I asked, pulling him with me.

"It's not possible, I've tried everything." He replied sounding defeated.

"I'll put it this way, what have you got to lose?" I asked and his eyes went directly to mine.

"Nothing." He replied with finality.

"Good, because I'd rather die trying anyways." I said laughing.

"Okay then, Mr. Original, pick me up and run –full vamp speed-, and do not stop until I say so, no matter what. We don't have much time. Got it?" I commanded. He looked at me strangely for a moment before the thunder started and he quickly picked me up and starting running. "That way." I pointed left and he ran as fast as he could.

"How far?" He asked as he ran.

"Just keep running, no matter what. This will probably hurt us both quite a bit." I warned him as I sensed that the anchor, a.k.a. Bonnie Bennett, was drawing near. "Hold out your hand, quickly!" I yelled.

He held out his hand, not stopping as we saw a group of people surrounding the anchor. We were down to seconds and I could see others running to us off in the distance, they wouldn't make it.

"You've gotta run through her, Kol. NOW!" I yelled, and he did so. Both of our hands made contact with her on the same spot and I felt the worst sickening pain I had ever felt in my life. It was like I was being ripped open from the inside out. I looked up and saw that Kol was in pain as well, but he hadn't stopped running.

Suddenly, we came to a halt as both of us gasped for air. For the first time in such a long time, I felt my lungs fill with fresh air and I craved for more. Kol was collapsed beside me and I looked over at him.

After a few minutes of heavy breathing, he turned to look over at me.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" He asked as he ran his hands through his hair.

"I believe I just broke us out of being sucked into a certain 'bloody hell'." I told him with certainty.

"I think I was the one doing the breaking, if you recall." He responded, still laying on the cool grass.

"It was my idea. Wherever would you be right now if I hadn't showed up?" I asked, laughing.

"Even more dead than I already was, apparently." He mentioned, putting his arms behind his head, looking up at the stars in the sky. "You would think dying twice and being daggered for hundreds of years would be enough."

"At least you were only on the other side for a year." I muttered to him. He looked over at me, confused.

"How long have you been on the other side?" He asked me quickly.

"Longer than you've been alive, for starters." I told him honestly, which only peaked his curiosity.

"Over a thousand years?" He asked incredulously.

"Closer to two, really." I said with nonchalance. His eyes widened as he looked at me.

"So you are saying that you've been dead for almost two thousand years?" He asked and I giggled.

"That would be correct, Mr. Mikaelson." I told him. "Oh and thank you, by the way." He looked at me funny. "For trying to stop them from waking Silas. I truly despised him."

"You knew Silas?" He asked quickly. I scoffed.

"Not directly, but him being in love with my mother is what caused the other side to exist in the first place. Not that she was ever much of a mother anyways." I told him, looking away. It was the truth.

"Wait, are you saying that your mother was-,"

"Amara, yes. And before you ask, Silas was not my father; he was actually my uncle. It seems my mother did have a thing for witches, and brothers. And every single one of the doppelgängers have followed in my mother's footsteps." I told him, laughing. I had watched every single one of my mother's doppelgängers toying with brothers endlessly.

"How did you die?" He asked hesitantly and I looked at him with saddened eyes.

"At the hands of my father. He tore my child from my womb and left me to die. Alone." I told him honestly. There were no tears to cry. I had two thousand years to think about it and get over it. "And being on the other side -such a lovely place it was- I have been alone ever since. Until today, when it collapsed and I met you."

"Well then, hope you don't mind the company, because it look's like you will be sticking with me for a while." He said, looking over at me with a smirk.

"As long as that humanity switch of yours stays in the spot it's in, I wouldn't mind at all." I told him with a smirk that equaled his.

"So darling, what would you like to see first? It is 2014 after all..." Kol said, now standing and waiting for me to take his hand.

**Alrighty, loves. I'm trying something new based after 5x22. Leave as one shot, or continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously-_

_"As long as that humanity switch of yours stays in the spot it's in, I wouldn't mind at all." I told him with a smirk that equaled his._

* * *

"Where to first?" Kol asked, looking at me with a smirk.

"I was thinking how much fun it would be to do a bit of haunting, wouldn't you think?" I told him, laughing.

"I think you and I are going to get along very well. Who's first on the list?" Kol asked, intrigued by me.

"I was thinking a little stop in New Orleans could be fun?" I suggested, knowing that he would certainly want to mess with his siblings.

"New Orleans it is then, darling." He said with a wink before helping me to my feet. It was only then did I realize that I could feel the full force of nature again. I could feel the magic in my fingertips. I closed my eyes and just relished in the feeling for a moment. "You can feel it again, can't you?" He asked.

I opened my eyes and saw all the leaves floating around our heads, watching as they dropped when I realized what I was doing.

"I can, and I can't even express how amazing it feels." I told him, smiling as I made a single leaf fly in front of me.

"You don't have to, because I know." He said closing his eyes and raising his hands from his sides. I watched in utter amazement as the leaves around us rose again, this time not by my hand.

"You- you're a witch?" I sputtered, still in shock of what was happening in front of me.

"I was before I was turned, but I don't understand. I'm still a vampire." Kol said, feeling his face change.

"Well, it's not the first time someone has contradicted nature. Look at us! I died almost two thousand years ago and here I am, alive. You were a witch, died, came back a vampire, then died as a vampire and came back as a witch/vampire hybrid. Nothing really seems that impossible to me anymore." I told him with a small laugh.

"Perhaps you are right, it does seem like nothing is impossible any longer." Kol muttered, still looking down at his hands in awe.

"Have you seen what they have these days? What are they called, oh yes, cellular phones, and the interweb? Computers and cars!" I said excitedly. Modern technology really fascinated me.

"It's the internet, and yes I have. In fact, I had a cell phone, but it probably burned with my body. Maybe on our way to New Orleans we will stop and get some new ones?" He asked and my face lit up like a small child being given sweets.

"Do you have a car?" I asked curiously as we walked through the forest.

"I did, I'm hoping that my brother didn't get rid of it. It was one of my prized possessions." Kol said proudly.

"Oh! Will you teach me how to drive?" I asked quickly. He looked over and laughed at the priceless expression on my face.

"If I'm going to teach you how to drive then I will have to buy another car. I'm not letting anyone drive my car." Kol said laughing. "Good thing I have an endless supply of money that I've saved over the years."

"Fine then, but I get to pick it out. Now are we going to dilly-dally all day or are you going to pick me up and run? Not that I don't enjoy walking through the wo-AHHHH!" I screamed as he threw me over his shoulder and began running at vampire speed, laughing the entire way to the Mikaelson mansion.

Once there, he placed me back on my feet and burst out laughing when he saw me glaring at him.

"You asked for it, literally." He said and I just sighed, I had asked.

"Well I expected some sort of warning first!" I yelled at him as he walked towards the massive garage.

We walked inside the garage and he let out a deep breath seeing that his car was still there, under a car cover. The keys hanging on the wall where he had left them.

He walked over to the car and quickly pulled off the cover. My eyes widened as I saw the matte black Ferrari with red accents.

"It figures that you would have a supercar." I muttered as I stared in awe at the car in front of me.

"Do you expect any less?" I shook my head, laughing. "Well come on, stop gawking and get in! The door handle is… right there!" He said pointing to the handle.

"I was dead, not blind! I know how these things work!" I yelled as I pulled the door handle and it wouldn't open. I leaned down to look through the window at him smirking. "Unlock the door."

"What's the magic word?" He asked sarcastically. After a few moments, I realized he wasn't going to open it without me asking.

"Please?" I asked sarcastically before hearing the door unlock.

"Better be nice or I'll leave you to fend for yourself, darling." Kol said, showing no emotion. I became nervous and he looked over at me and let out a chuckle. "Oh, come on, it was a joke!"

"Ha-ha." I muttered, looking out the window. He started up the car and took off, spinning the tires. I was holding on to anything I could get my hands on, terrified to death. "Are you trying to kill me again?"

"No, darling, just having a little fun. I missed my car." Kol said as he slowed down to only 20mph above speed limit. "Now would you like to go straight to New Orleans, or would you like to take the scenic route?"

"I could do with some nice scenery, I'm in no rush, really. Are you?" I asked, looking over at him curiously.

"Darling, I have the rest of eternity, I'm in no rush at all." Kol said with a smirk.

"Hmm. Eternity. Sounds nice." I said, wondering what my options for the future would look like if I had eternity as well.

* * *

**So what did you think, my darlings? -Bex**


End file.
